leagueofangels3fandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna
Story :"I can’t bear losing my daughter, it would mean losing my everything. I can’t bear losing my life, it would mean I could no longer protect my daughter." :—Description Johanna is the Angel of Stars and youngest daughter of Asherah, leader of the Angels. A descendant of the noble Angels family, she was forced to leave her homeworld to protect her beloved daughter, Theresa. Safeguarding her from any harm that may befall her from being too close, she now continues to watch over her in secret. At first seeming no more than an ordinary woman, Johanna is dressed in simple white and blue, with a serene and modest appearance. Through the unique design of her diamond-encrusted jewelry, she shows her deep, yet silent love for her homeland Sapphire. Looking closely, you’ll find around her waist are three golden elliptical medals emblazoned with the symbols of Love, Protection and Eternity. On the front side of her robe is the mark of her noble family. Her simple, yet elegant outfit is imbued with a natural versatility. During Johanna’s travels around the Grace Continent, she and Virion, the Black Dragon Prince, fell in love and gave birth to Theresa, a non-pure blood angel. Moira, Angel of the Apocalypse, became furious and immediately sent Alecta the executioner to bring back the mother and daughter to Paramount. Alecta imprisoned them in the Divine Inquisition’s maximum-security wing and began the preparations for their judgment. Theresa & Asherah Asherah's youngest daughter, the Angel of Stars, Johanna. Mother of Theresa, the Angel of Dragons. Since her birth, Theresa has been cast out by both the Angels and the Dragons, and has lived in exile ever since. Johanna had to spend years trekking through the realm of Elfborne with Theresa despite the dangers that lurked there. While rescuing Theresa and Johanna, Pan, a close friend of Virion, gave Johanna a powerful bracelet as a lucky charm to keep her safe. Johanna was once a free spirit who never knew what the future would bring. It was not until Theresa was in danger that she knew her daughter was everything to her, and that her future lied with protecting her. The key to defeating the Dragons lies in the Divine Armas watched over by twelve Divine Guardians spread over the Grace Continent. Asherah, the leader of the Angels and guardian of Divine Edge, has sent her beloved daughter Johanna to watch over one of the Divine Arma: Memory of Asherah. Although her daughter Johanna was expelled from her home, she could not personally denounce blame her daughter for pursuing her love. Skills Starshine - Lv.1 Normal Skill :: Summons the light of the galaxy to protect all your companions, increasing the target's own DEF by 10% for 2 turns. Constellation Memory - Lv.1 Normal Skill - Cooldown: 2 turns :: Attack a single target dealing (ATK* 95% + 50) damage. There is also a chance to disable your target's passive skills, lasting 3 turns. Galactic Guard - Lv.1 Special Skill - Cost: 100 Rage - Cooldown: 1 turn :: Imbue all companions with the holy power of Astra to clear (Lv.1) and remove debuffs from all allies and recover (ATK * 105% + 55) HP. Level 4 Empower unlocked. : Reduce the damage taken of allies whose DEF is lower than the caster's by 3% for 2 rounds. Level 8 Empower unlocked. : Increase the damage reduction effect by 6%. Bonds Theresa - Distant Love - HP+12.00% Wendy - Healing - DEF+12.00%Category:Characters